Will You be My Friend?
by Pii
Summary: OH LOLOLOL I AM MARY SUE. I MOVED TO AMITY PARK. I AM PRETTY. I AM A HALF-GHOST. "Danny, will you be my friend?" she asked. But this is the 564654674542nd girl who asked him, so he rejected her. WARNING MARY SUES. RANDOM. SORRY BAD GRAMMAR. ONE SHOT.


_Okay guys so this is a random fan-fic about friendship, and… mary-sue. Yes. I know. I hate mary-sues. They're annoying DX I make this because I think Klemper needs a friend. Random… XD I don't know what else to say, I guess… I'll just say, enjoy and sorry for bad grammar._

**Will You be My Friend?**

_OH LOLOLOL "Danny can I be your friend?" OH LOL a girl with long white hair, pink eyes, black and white suit with 'MS' word on it, and a pink bow on her hair asked to the ghost protector of Amity Park, Danny Phantom. The boy with glowing green eyes looking at the girl. Her ectoplasm-filled eyes met with her perfect pink eyes. Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answer, "No,"_

_Sky cracked before her. Her whole world scattered. The girl asked him again, "Why?" her pretty pink eyes filled with tears. OH LOLOLOLOLOL. I am pretty, I am a half-ghost, I am perfect, I am way better than that goth girl Sam. Wishing for a nice explanation, the girl looking at Danny. Danny just sighed at the girl, then say, "It just… you're the 564654674541 girl with ghost powers, angel powers, horse powers, and whatever it is powers which is perfect, pretty, and want to be my friend then become my girlfriend," Mary Sue feel everything turned upside down, she let tears escaped from her perfect pink eyes and left Danny._

So it was how it's happened. The girl now sitting on a floating small island in the middle of Ghost Zone. Sighing, and looking at herself in shame. _Why Danny hates me? Why? They're the 564654674541 girls who over him and now I am the 564654674542. But he didn't know me yet! We never met before. But why? _Mary Sue sobbed on her knees, suddenly a pink mist escaped from her mouth, Mary Sue turned to see a ghost sitting not far from her side.

The ghost is _ugly_, in her view off course. The all-so-perfect girls noticed that ghost looking at her, she turned back and pretend as not see anything. "Hi" the ghost greeted, Mary Sue don't want to be near this ghost, but she try to be nice. Trough that ghost is totally gross. With his PJ, teeth, face, and his body. Mary Sue try to be a 'little' polite to him, so she replied, "Hi," with annoyed voice. Imagine, the prettiest- the perfect princess with a ghost like him? Go figures.

Unexpected, the ghost grinned widely to hear Mary Sue's response. Mary Sue don't understand why, that ugly ghost asked her excitedly, "Will you be my friend?" Happily he asked. Mary Sue annoyed, she wanted to yell out to him, _Who wants to be friend with an ugly ghost like you? _What he was thinking? The ugly ghost like him want to be friend with a pretty girl? But she is already in a bad mood, and lazy to yell out that. She decided to let the ghost claimed her as 'friend' trough she don't want to. Just to keep him happy. "…Okay," Mary Sue replied him.

"Yay!" The ghost shouted happily. Mary Sue just sighed. Ignoring the ghost whatever it is doing, "My name is Klemper! What's your name?" he asked her cheerfully. Mary Sue just watching the happy Klemper waiting for her to reply. She sighed again and replied, "Mary," the girl replied.

"Mary Sue"

So it's already been a while that Mary Sue and Klemper became friends, trough Mary Sue didn't really want to be his friend. She just… let the ugly ghost following her. Maybe his stupid-ness can make her laugh and cheered her up. Actually Mary Sue still thinking about Danny. Why he hates her? She is perfect from any side. It's about one month ago, when she met Danny…

_OH LOL, her parents moved beside Danny's house. They're also ghost hunters. OH LOL, they built a ghost portal. OH LOL, she became a half-ghost. _Tears filled Mary Sues' eyes. _LOL, why Danny don't accept her? Lol…_

_Oh lol…_

Meanwhile Mary Sue sniffed about Danny, the ghost in Pajamas just looking at her with concern. Looking at the super-perfect girl he claimed as 'friend'. The best friend he ever got. Because he never had any friend before. Wanted to ask her, 'What's wrong?' he looking at her face. Ruined with tears.

"M-Mary Sue…?" He asked. Coldly, his 'friend' just replied, "Shut up you… dumb ghost…" Mary Sue sniffed. She is sure she is different with those 564654674541 girls who were over him. She was sure she is more prettier, more better, than the rest. Klemper not say anything, the idiotic ghost just looking at her. Not really understand what's going on. But he know that his friend is sad.

"Mary Sue always pretty," Klemper said, trying to cheer Mary Sue up. But Mary Sue keep crying. "Shut up you idiot!" she yelled. Klemper just say, "You're beautiful," means to make Mary Sue smile. But the girl with glowing pink eyes just look away and back to cry. Klemper just keep in silence. Decided to follow his friend, but keep in silence. Knowing she don't really want it now. _She's my friend_, Klemper keep following her. He wished he can do something to cheer her up. But she's a temper. So he keep calm.

Days passed. Floating in the ghost zone everyday, thinking about Danny. The white haired girl who followed with the idiotic ghost. Wandered around the Ghost Zone everyday. Not wanting to get out, burry all her sadness inside herself.

Mary Sue don't know why but she always let Klemper to following her. As long he is not a big mouth and not annoying her. Following, no another else. Mary Sue not cry anymore about Danny not want to be her friend. But still think about it trough. She is then sitting on another floating rocks in the Ghost Zone. The green skies with the floating doors around her. Klemper just keep quiet, smiling on his friend. Pink mist escaped from Mary Sue's mouth. Then a ghost passed. Talking with their fellow ghost friends.

"Look, that ghost girl is hanging out with that dumb ghost," they say before they are off to laughing. Mary Sue didn't reply them. Just cover her face embarrassed by Klemper. However, Klemper not really understand. Just keep smiled dumbfully and looking at his friend. "Friend," he muttered. Mary Sue didn't want Klemper to be her friend. She just let him to follow her, nothing else… but the ghost thought differently.

Another day when Mary Sue sitting in the middle of Ghost Zone again, with Klemper beside her. "Mary Sue?" Klemper asked his friend. She don't want to talk with him lately. Normally, she wouldn't want too, but at least reply is that 'Shut up' or other things like that. Mary Sue keep in silent, no response, "Mary?" Klemper asked again. Mary Sue didn't reply again. Her beauty pink eyes locked in her shoes. Not wanting to see anything else. Pink mist escaped from her mouth, probably some ghost passed and laugh over her again.

Her whole world spun inside her. She is confused. Feeling embarrassed, feeling bad, heartbroken, and else. Everything mixed inside her.

"Mary Sue!" Klemper shouted all of sudden. Which caused Mary Sue to jolted up. "Can't you just shut-?" she wanted to yell but before she could finish it, Klemper pushed her from the place she was on, to another place. With Klemper in front of her now, she become irritated. "What's that for?"

"…F-Friend…?" Klemper gaped. Before Klemper could say anything else a strike of an animal ghost got them. Mary Sue gasped, seeing Klemper and the ghost together. She can just escaped now, leave Klemper alone. But somehow her instinct told her not to leave that place. Mary Sue freeze in place. Watching the ghost who claimed her as his friend fighting with the green blob of ectoplasm.

Klemper's hands glowing with blue lights, start to freezing the green ghost. Mary Sue could help him, but she just stay there. Why she must help that ghost?

Klemper trashed the ghost. Mary Sue think it would be the perfect time for her to leave the PJ ghost alone. She decided to left him alone, she sneaks quietly. When suddenly another green animal blob appeared behind Mary Sue. Mary Sue turned, not able to react anything else. That's just when Klemper hit that blob with his ice powers. "Stay away from my friend!" he yelled. Mary Sue watched in awe, currently confused with the scene.

Why Klemper helped her? Trough she did all those mean stuffs to him everyday. Call him dumb, idiot, etc. She acted like a jerk. But the ghost still helping her. She don't understand it all. Not catching it. Is that because he is too dumb? Or why…?

Slowly, tears formed on her beautiful eyes. Looking at the ice powered ghost deeply. Her whole body shaking nervously, her pretty lips slowly make a move, and asked,

"Why did you do that…?" her whole body keep shaking, wanting the best answer for the question. Asking him that. Why?

Why…?

Simply, the ghost just answered with a simple answer. "Because, we're friends…" his teeth clenching out of his mouth. His idiotic wide smile on his face. Just because they're friends… Mary Sue didn't expect that answer. Why?

Why…?

Tears poured from Mary Sue's eyes. Crying uncontrollably. "Why…?" She muttered. He did help because he is her friend. Mary Sue wondered why she never treat him as her friend. He helped her. She acted like a jerk to him. She is never treat him as friend… never. Mary Sue cried in shame. _How stupid I am not to_ _treat him as friend? Trough he did treat me as friend. _Friends are helping each other. That's what friends for…

"Sorry,… sorry,…" Mary Sue muttered weakly, still in tears.

"S-Sorry for what? F-F-Friend… what's wrong?" Klemper asked, try to comfort his friend. But he is not understand why his friend crying all of sudden, and muttering 'Sorry' plenty times. Friends are supposed to helping with each other… not to torturing each other…

Trough, Klemper didn't know that… Mary Sue did treat him like she is a jerk…

The duo suddenly hear giggles from two passing ghosts. "Hihi, look at those losers, they're so stupid. Poor little girl who trapped with a stupid and ugly ghost like him," they say. The ghosts pointed at Klemper, Klemper realized that is him who they're talking about. He couldn't help but put a sad look. He is ugly, compared to the ultra-perfect Mary Sue and prettiness.

"He must be shame for himself to make that pretty girl suffer with him," they say followed with laugh. Klemper just sad, he can't do anything for Mary Sue. He is useless…

Maybe he is not a good friend…

Mary Sue noticed this, quickly got out from her tears. Anger in her eyes. "_Shut up you two!_" Mary Sue's finger pointed to the ghosts. "_He may be ugly, but he is still my friend!_" she yelled out loudly. The two ghosts just keep in silence watching the angry ghost girl. "And don't say he is ugly, because he is my friend! And just remember to never say anything bad about him because he is nice!"

The two ghosts didn't expect to see Mary Sue yelled on them. Even Klemper, he is speechless to watching Mary Sue's words over him. He really can't believe that. "Let's go now, Klemper," Mary Sue pulled Klemper's hand and the two fly away from the two female ghosts. The two ghosts just watching them and talk something about '_She is crazy_'.

_Who cares? Klemper is my friend. No matter what. No matter what the looks say to you. He might be idiotic, but he is still my friend._

_I will keep backing up for him whenever he needs it._

_And that's what friends for…_

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_End of this random one-shot XD I am truly sorry to make a Mary Sue story here. I just think there's too many Mary Sues out there which over Danny. This one too, but ended up with Klemper. And I need this poor ghost need more friend don't you think so? D: Looks can be fooling, see what's in the inside. Because I could feel what Klemper feel. He needs friend. And we got something to teach that Mary Sue about friendship, not just looking at the 'cool guys' and after them, but see what inside that someone._

_Okay, I guess I done now? Review please?_

_Again sorry for this gsoghaioghosihashigasighasigh randomness junk._

_Pii's out._


End file.
